Simply Amazing
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: All it takes is something simple to spark something amazing. DV


**Title:** Simply Amazing  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** All it takes is something simple to spark something amazing.  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None, save for the simply amazing thing Vala wants Daniel to see (but it's not SG-1 related).  
**A/N:** Wrote this way back in February when the trailer for Indy was first released. Obviously, I'm sure most of you have SEEN the actual movie by now (I certainly have and wasn't it just FANTASTIC?!), so there really are no spoilers for the trailer. I'm considering writing a follow up to this. If people would like to read it, just let me know!

--

**Simply Amazing**

"Daniel!"

He jumped, surprised by the immediate calling of his name even before the elevator doors had slid completely open. Looking up from the book he'd been skimming, he made a face at the bouncy pigtail-wearing nymph blocking his exit from the car.

Vala was excited and that made him nervous.

"Vala..." It was the one wary word Daniel could say before she latched onto his wrist and practically dragged him down the corridor. He had to slam his open book against his chest to keep it from falling.

"Dammit, Vala." He finally muttered in annoyance as she continued to pull him. "What are you doing?"

She looked back at him, her eyes alight with excitement. "You've _got_ to see it!"

Daniel shook his head, his feet falling heavy against the concrete floor. "No, I don't _got_ to see it, whatever it is." He argued, wishing she would just let go. He knew it was a futile hope, but still he tried to free his wrist from her death grip.

"It's simply amazing..." Vala said, ignoring his protests. She tugged him around a corner, and Daniel had to stumble out of the way of a surprised group of scientists. "And I know you're going to love it, darling."

He pulled against her some more. "I don't care, Vala. I have work to do and don't have time for your games." Finally, he planted his feet, stopping their trek. Vala whipped her head around to look at him, a surprised expression on her face.

"Darling..."

Daniel shook his head. "No." She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "Ah! I don't care what you find so fascinating now. I _need_ to get work done in my office."

That knowing smile that put him on edge graced her beautiful face. "Daniel, silly, where do you think I was taking you?"

He looked up at her question, blinking as he took in the familiar corridor leading to his office. "Oh."

Vala tugged on his wrist again, and Daniel followed just like before. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner you can see it, then you can work."

Warning bells went off in his head. "Wait, what are you showing me in my office?" Daniel asked hurriedly. "Vala, what did you do?"

She looked over her shoulder, giving him that damn smile again. "Just wait."

"No. No, no, no." Daniel said urgently. "I don't want to wait. I want you to tell me what you're doing in-" He trailed off as she pulled him through the doorway of his office. Blue eyes scanned the immediate area as Vala released his wrist and skipped over to the computer.

Well, nothing looked out of place.

Sighing in slight relief, Daniel placed his book on the workbench and slowly walked over to his desk. Vala sat there, gaze intent on the screen, as her fingers flowed over the keys.

"What have I told you about using my computer?" He said in a tone that was a mix of reprimand and acceptance. Daniel placed a hand on the back of her chair, leaning closer to see what she was doing.

"Sorry, darling. I know you don't like it, but Sam is busy fixing my laptop-"

Daniel frowned at her. "What's wrong with your laptop?" He figured he had a right to know - he was the one who had bought it for her.

She shrugged. "Just some silly little glitch." Her fingers continued to type at a dizzying pace. "Should be fixed by tomorrow. Anywho, I figured you wouldn't mind letting me use your desktop here so I could finish up my latest mission report. Just putting the finishing touches on it now."

That annoyed feeling that usually came when she was around hit him. Daniel pushed off the chair and shook his head as he walked over to his workbench and picked up a translation the two of them had been working on.

"And this is why you dragged me down here?" He muttered, casting a sidelong glance at her.

Vala shook her head. "No..." She pulled the word out dramatically. Her grey eyes met his for a moment and she smiled quickly before looking back at the screen. Hand moving to the mouse, she saved her report to her jumpdrive.

Daniel watched her with uncertain curiosity. "Vala?" He questioned slowly, his tone laced with warning.

She made one of her weird shushing noises, her hand flailing at him for emphasis. Daniel put down the paper and walked back over to her.

"Vala, what are you doing?" He was getting tired of this game of hers. Like before, he placed a hand on the back of the chair and leaned in.

Vala brought a hand up to cover his eyes. "No! Not yet... I have to open it again."

He pulled her hand down. "Open what? Dammit, Vala, why can't you just tell me-"

Daniel stopped as she suddenly jumped up from the chair, easily moving around him. Her hands came to his shoulders and she practically threw him down into the chair. He tried scowling up at her, but that fell short as she turned the chair towards the screen.

"Look!" Vala said in excitement as his eyes focused on the monitor. A video player was on the screen, and the tell-tale green preview box stood out in all its glory. The little button over the time bar moved, letting him know it was playing.

"Vala, what is thi..." Daniel again trailed off as a mountainous landscape began to fly by on the player, quickly morphing into the 'Paramount' logo of stars coming over a mountain. Vala started bouncing in place beside him, and he felt a familiar pull of excitement as 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' came next.

He couldn't fight the small smile as the next image came - one he knew quite well. It was quickly followed by words appearing over rather poignant music.

_'HE PROTECTED THE POWER OF THE DIVINE'_

Excitement built in his chest as the montage of equally familiar scenes played before him, dutifully followed by a statement that pertained to them. Goosebumps prickled all along his body as a date flashed next, fading into clips he didn't recognize at all but got him more excited then anything before.

Daniel licked his lips in anticipation watching these new images, then his smile brightened a little bit as 'THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES' flew onto the screen. He could feel his heartbeat speed up as the next clip came in.

An unmistakable fedora lying on the ground, a figure standing not far from it.

Then that tune started, and his smile turned into a full blown grin. As the figure moved towards the hat, and he watched not the man, but the shadow, put it on, Vala clapped her hands and squealed next to Daniel.

As he watched the rest of the trailer, Daniel couldn't make his grin go away. Finally, as the screen went dark, he looked up at Vala.

She grinned down at him brightly. "Well was that simply amazing?!"

"Okay..." Daniel was still smiling. He stood up and looked down into her shining grey eyes. "You were right, I had to see it." She gave him a look that said she knew he was more excited then that. Daniel laughed and nodded. "Yes, it was simply amazing."

Vala giggled in that way of hers, then her gaze became overtly pleading. "When it comes out, will you take me to see it?"

Daniel pretended to think on her question. "I don't know...I mean, it _is_ a movie about archaeology and all those things I like...and you don't."

"I like archaeology." Vala argued with a pout. Daniel raised his eyebrows at the statement, and Vala sighed. She twisted a finger around one of her pigtails. "Well, you like archaeology and I really like you." She watched her other finger brush down his black shirt.

"And I enjoyed watching those other movies in that series with you." She said quietly.

Daniel sighed in defeat, taking her hand on his chest in his. Vala looked up at him and he smiled at her in a way that was becoming more natural. Her words had touched him in a way that was unexplainable.

"I'll take you to see it." He said.

Vala's bright smile returned. "Really?"

Daniel nodded. "Really."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck in an excited hug. Daniel 'oomph'ed in slight surprise, but smiled and returned the hug with tenderness. The feel of her in his arms was nice and he rested his cheek against her hair.

Much sooner than he liked, Vala pulled away.

"It's a date then?" She asked with a playful smile.

Daniel decided to play along. "It's a date."

Vala bit her lip, fighting the smile that wanted to break free. She nodded and turned away from him, moving over to the workbench. Daniel watched her for a moment as she tried to get distracted by the translation. As simple as it was, it showed him how much she'd changed and grown since coming to stay on Earth.

He licked his lips and looked down at the floor. Daniel smiled after a moment, stepping up behind her. Placing one hand against the edge of the workbench, he wrapped the other around her waist, resting it flat against her stomach.

Vala started at the more intimate touch, turning her head to the side slightly. A faint smile played on her lips.

Daniel brought his lips close to her ear. "I really like you too." He whispered, placing a kiss to her temple before stepping away from her and moving around the to the other side of the bench.

Giggling just slightly, Vala looked up momentarily to meet Daniel's gaze. He quirked a smile towards her, giving her a barely perceivable wink. Looking down at the translation again, she pulled in a deep breath.

She had known showing him that trailer would be simply amazing.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
